


Weighty Misunderstandings

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a suggestive comment about his eating habits the wrong way and far too close to heart than originally intended, and confessions ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weighty Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you do a chubby!dean fic where Sam makes a joke about Dean's weight gain to cover up the fact that he's actually really turned on by it but Dean takes it to heart and starts working out and eating foods that he used to call Sam a girl for eating so Sam has to admit that he likes Dean a little soft

It happens the moment Dean manages to finish his combo meal of a double cheeseburger with an order of large fries and a chocolate milkshake in substitute of the soda that came with it. Sam still isn’t sure why the whole ordeal had his complete attention the whole hour and fifteen minutes they’re there, or even why he thinks he wants to watch Dean eat the rest of his meal too; but when he speaks his thoughts translate to, “You done, or are you going to eat the rest of mine too?”

And that’s when it starts.

On Monday they stop at a diner after finishing up a case, and Sam swears Dean orders a bean burrito and tea instead of his usual burger and shake, no sides. He doesn’t say anything about it.

On Wednesday things are quiet so they use the day to relax at the bunker, or at least Sam does; because Dean spends the day at a gym in town, and when he comes back he snacks on a banana before promptly preceding to hit the hay.

On Friday, when Dean sits across from Sam with salad and a glass of water, he has to say something.

“Dean,” He sounds weary when he speaks, “What are you doing?”

Dean forks another piece of lettuce with his silverware, and then puts it in his mouth to avoid the question as long as possible with lazy chews before he swallows it. “What,” He states finally, as though he hadn’t heard the question at all.

“You’re eating a salad!” Sam fires back, but Dean continues to it regardless, “Since when??”

“Just felt like it, alright?”

“Right- yeah, and you felt like eating oatmeal for breakfast yesterday,” There’s heavy sarcasm in that, and Sam hopes maybe it’ll get Dean to talk even though he’s still loading his fork with tomatoes and croutons.

Another two bites go by before he goes, “Yeah, what about it?”

Sam decides to go for it.

“Last week you were eating enough calories for two people to make up for my ‘stick of a person’ self not ordering anything and now you’re eating celery and peanut butter with a side of almonds! It’s just not you, Dean!”

When Dean puts the fork down his gaze is suddenly light and teasing, “Oh, really?”

“Yes, really! You ate what you wanted without having to go to a gym every other day of the week and didn’t care what anyone else had to say about it. Because you’re Dean Winchester and you like burgers with pie for dessert topped with lots of whipped cream and you always have,” Sam doesn’t even know why saying it out-loud is making him so flustered, guessing it’s having to do with Dean’s smug look.

“So what you’re saying is you want me to stay off the treadmill and keep up with the flab-,”

“It’s not-!” Sam lowers his voice, “It’s not flab. It’s just, soft.”

Dean kicks his shin gently from under the table, “Yeah, whatever chubby chaser,” they’re both smiling now, and he shoves the salad over in Sam’s direction before flagging down the waitress for a cheeseburger.

Just for the heck of it.


End file.
